


it’s been a while (but i still feel the same)

by that_one_urchin



Series: Give Me Love [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Biting, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hope is soft for her gf, Humor, Lunch, Romantic Soulmates, Self-Indulgent, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_urchin/pseuds/that_one_urchin
Summary: In which Penelope, Lizzie, and MG have questions about soulmates and biting while Hope and Josie have answers.





	it’s been a while (but i still feel the same)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, people had questions about the biting in the first part of this series.
> 
> Speaking of the first part of this series, I’d suggest you read it cause this one shot has way less value without TICY. 
> 
> Also: the fic’s title comes from Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran 
> 
> This is basically just me answering questions about the random biting I decided to add in on a kinky whim through fluff, sO here it is.

First of all, soulmates is a totally dramatic word.

Not many people know that Hope and Josie accidentally tapped into some age old practice between the supernatural, but the ones that do know are making a big deal about it. It started with Hope biting Josie while in the middle of some particularly mind-blowing sex and then continued because of Josie biting her back. Which was probably a mistake, but oh well. It’s not like they did a thorough Google search beforehand. 

It’s been about a month since it happened. All the bite has really done is make their new relationship feel much stronger than it should and make Alaric stare Hope down anytime she enters a room. Also, MG, Lizzie, and (unfortunately) Penelope won’t stop asking questions. Half of their conversations are dedicated to questions that sound like all of them have been reading too much fanfiction or watching too much Teen Wolf. 

Like now, MG is following Hope into the cafeteria and hasn’t stopped talking since they got out of class. “Can you, like, tell when she’s clipping her fingernails? Do your hearts beat in tandem? Is it like a Spidey sense because that’s-“

“No more questions, MG.” Hope says as she spots their usual lunch group already waiting for them. 

They walk (or more, Hope rushes off while MG stumbles after her) over to the table together and get into their usual positions, with MG going to Lizzie’s side and Hope sitting with Josie. Hope expects to be kissed or hugged or receive some sort of attention from her girlfriend, but Josie is already preoccupied with talking to Lizzie. 

Not that she’d ever admit it, but Hope pouts a little while she stabs the chicken in Josie’s salad with a fork.

“You guys just never answer any questions. Not one.” Lizzie is saying, gesturing towards them both - and oh god, now Hope is being dragged into this conversation. “It could be vital, you know. Like if one of you goes missing the other could sniff you out like a dog - no offense Hope.”

Penelope joins them next, something that surprisingly doesn’t make Hope tense. She pushes the least to hear about their love life, so sometimes Hope is incredibly thankful for her presence. She also keeps MG’s nerdiness at bay and is fine with tossing insults back and forth when Hope is in the mood to tease someone. She’s not helpful now though, when she immediately agrees with Lizzie about the questions and watches them carefully from over a turkey sandwich.

Hope turns her head towards Josie at the same time Josie looks over at her. That’s been happening since the biting, too. Unintentionally synchronized movements. 

They can also read each other’s minds. Not literally, but Hope looks at Josie and Josie looks at Hope and they both get the sense that they’ve decided on answering some questions. She’s not really sure how it works, but they’re staring at each other for much longer than necessary and it feels as if their entire table- hell, the entire world, has gone quiet in Hope’s ears. It’s as if Josie is trying to explain something to her while they are both underwater and she can’t quite make it out, but then things silently slide into place.

“Okay, we’re going to answer six questions.” Hope says, pulling her eyes away from Josie, who nods in agreement. 

“Why six?” Penelope asks. “Is it like some type of orgasm record with you two?”

Lizzie chokes on whatever she’s drinking at the moment and flushes, making a disgusted face at the question while MG gently pats her back.

“That counts as question one.” Josie announces. “And the answer is no, that’s just my lucky number.” 

“Well, you’ve wasted a question.” MG points out, only receiving a careless shrug from Penelope. “You should’ve asked something cool. Like… can you tell when the other is in pain?”

They all look at Hope and Josie for a response. Again, Hope and Josie look at each other. Maybe they should start talking instead of creepily staring at each other until both of them have decided on an idea somehow. It’s not like they know how the whole mind-talking thing works. It just does. In a lame way, though. Hope can’t hear every thought Josie has, but she knows when Josie is about to raise her hand and ask to use the bathroom or when she’s going to yawn.

Anyways, MG’s question is hard to answer. Mostly because neither have them have been in much pain over the last month. 

“I can.” Josie finally admits sheepishly.

This is news to Hope. “What, you can? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Hope is all wide, concerned eyes and dramatically gaping mouth. Her hands are immediately on Josie, the salad she’s stealing forgotten. She gets one hand on Josie’s knee and another stroking along her shoulder and is suddenly so very close in seconds. It’s way more PDA than they usually do. Enough for Lizzie to brighten and slowly start to fish her phone out of her pocket to take a picture.

“Because you’d get all protective.” Josie explains, gesturing to how Hope is holding her now. “And it’s really not that bad. I’m sure I feel like five percent of what you feel.”

In one big rush, Hope thinks of every bit of pain she’s ever felt throughout the last month. Hitting the mats repeatedly while sparring with Alaric. Punching that tree out in the woods one time to see if she could knock it down on a dare (Alaric is making her find something to do with all the wood now). How there’s that one chair in the library that always digs into her ass and makes it ache just a bit. 

Oh god, all the turning she’s done. 

The nightly wolf runs. The bone-cracking and the claw-growing and the completely bizarre feeling of sprouting so much hair. 

“The turning is cool.” Josie says, as if she’s read Hope’s thoughts and is intent on breaking the guilt out of them. “It makes me feel like a peach.”

“A peach?” Hope questions, slowly dropping her hands from Josie’s body. 

“Yeah. Fur on the outside, super sweet on the inside. Like you.” 

Hope’s face burns red and she shrinks in her seat, more than a little embarrassed. Josie simply beams at her and leans over to kiss her rosy cheek.

“Is there anything cool that you two can do now?” Lizzie asks, now fully recovered from her water mishap.

Enthusiasm fills Hope at the question. She had actually wanted to tell someone about this for a while now. “I can go into Josie’s dreams sometimes. Only right before it ends, though. It gives us about a five minute talking window before Josie wakes up.”

Most of the time they don’t talk in those dreams. They’re teenagers, so they usually spend those five minutes with their hands all over each other in dreamland. Sometimes they sit in whatever setting Josie’s dream is and talk or explore whatever world Josie’s mind came up with. One time Hope entered a nightmare and fought off an evil clown with a baseball bat, but that was kind of fun.

“Can you go in Hope’s dreams?” MG questions.

“No.” Josie shakes her head. “Not for lack of trying, though.”

That’s Josie’s simple way of saying she spent an entire night watching Hope sleep and trying to force herself into Hope’s dreams somehow. Which was weird, mostly because Hope had to wake up to Josie’s wide, searching eyes.

“Alright.” Penelope says. “I’ve got one for you, Peaches.” 

Hope frowns at the nickname but Josie looks ecstatic over having something new to call Hope. 

“What’s up with the synchronization?” Penelope asks and gestures towards them as they both shrug in unison.

“It’s just a thing.” Hope replies.

Josie nods. “Yeah, it just happens.”

Which is true - and also weird. They would stop if they knew how, because walking around like the Shining twins isn’t particularly fun. It had been kind of amusing to talk to Alaric while mimicking each other’s body movements exactly, but the lecture he had given them after dampened the mood a little.

“Alright Lizzie, last question of the day.” Hope tells her.

MG opens his mouth, probably to suggest a variety of different questions she could ask. Lizzie, thankfully, asks her question quickly enough that he doesn’t get a chance to get a word out.

“What does the bite look like?” 

This prompts Josie to tug down the collar of her shirt and show everyone at the table. Hope had thought that Lizzie would have seen it at some point (especially since there’s no need to hide it), but then she remembers that Josie sleeps in Hope’s room most of the time. 

It’s the same as it has been since Hope left it there. A simple, human-looking bite mark that has stayed there for longer than it should. The little curved line of teeth marks are pink and feel like some type of eternal scab, but Josie has assured her time and time again that it doesn’t hurt. 

“Is it healing at all?” MG asks, sounding curious and genuinely in nerdy awe of it all.

“No.” Josie responds, letting go of her collar so it snaps back into place. She sends a loving look towards Hope - one that makes Hope blush - before speaking again. “I hope it never does.”

Hope turns the color of a tomato.

Lizzie snaps a picture.

**Author's Note:**

> I have another Hosie AU coming out soon and also a Hizzie AU so look out for those this month ;)
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr if u want: 
> 
> https://thatoneurchin.tumblr.com/


End file.
